Starlight, Star Bright EXCERPTS
by MYSTERY READER the original
Summary: Starlight Star Bright was originally pre-written but like all stories, things had to be spliced and re-written. Sure that this Storm Hawks fanfiction is turning out great but unsure if I should erase the rejected pieces, I decided to publish them for you to read. Enjoy! Title may change if I decide to add excerpts from my other Storm Hawks fanfic 'Welcome' & the sequel to this one
1. Chapter 1

**This was first in chapter 13, after Aerrow said 'Not bad for a first flight,', before I had revised it. Enjoy!**

Alarms blared.

Stork:"Possibly her last..." he pointed to the sky.

Piper:"Talons!"

Aerrow:"It's about time,"

Finn:"Let's go Junko!" Junko smashed his knuckle busters together.

I was going to remount my ride but Aerrow stopped me.

"Maybe we should wait,"

"For what?!" I yelled after him but he'd already taken off.

Stork:"It's for the best. The Dark Ace could be out there..." He ran off to the bow.

_The Dark Ace...I could follow him to Cyclonia!_

The blades are useless at a distance. I raided the scrap metal bins in the hopes for _something_. I found a twisted pipe and a crushed arrow.

_Heck yeah, all I need is a string._

I could faintly hear yelling and blasts but as it got louder, I banged on the metal harder to straightened it out.

_Ugh, it's gonna have to do, the crystal looks fine. _It seemed to be nestled in tightly enough. I slung my make shift bow over my should er and pocketed the arrow better getting out of my ride. I rode of the side of the strip rather than running the strip before taking off. It increased the chances of not getting seen.

_They'll never see me coming..._

I stayed close to the Condor, staying out of sight. _I only have one shot..._I looked through the magnifying glass I used as an optical lens. Aerrow and the Dark Ace were at a stalemate and everyone else were fighting Cyclonians without Finn at his crossbow. He lost his ride and was hitching one on Junko's. I decided to aim at the engine of the Dark Ace's Switchblade Elite. The DA took a step further forward, right on the tip. I figured it was the best position I could get him in. I fired and the engine was covered in ice at impact.

He fell off the side and was now free falling. I hooked my bow to the side of my ride and swooped down to catch him. I reached behind my back to unpin the storm hawk and put it in a small secret compartment between the clutches and he fell onto the back just in time.

"Hel-lo..." I said turning my head. And he was not happy.

"Put. Me. Down!" _Damn, that's got a be a hit to his dignity_...

"The ground's right there if you wanna get off," He growled.

"You're welcome!"

I landed on the Terra I saw his ride fall into, yards away from said ride.

"Who are you," He said walking off to pick up his energy, still roaring.

"The girl that saved your life," But he didn't care to know, he was angry. He hooked his blade to his back and went to his that had it's engine still encased in ice. He kicked it in frustration.

"Whoa hey relax okay?" I inspected it. Regular heat wasn't going to melt it because it wasn't ice at all but crystal energy somehow. This world was magic, anything can happen.

"Get away from it!"

"I can fix it." I grabbed the cooking crystal I grabbed from the hanger, discarded from the round of keep away.

"Let me borrow your fire bolt crystal, do you want to go back to Cyclonia or not?!" He growled as he pulled it off and tossed it to me.

"So where'd ya come from?" Making some small talk to get some information from him.

"That is not of your concern. Where did you come from,"

"Let's just say I'm a friend from a special place." I had to establish I was trust worthy anyway I could. I smashed the crystals together and instead of a fire bolt, there was a glow of heat that melted the ice almost immediately.

"Oh really,"

"Believe it," he nudged me walking past,

"Hey!" and took off.

"You're welcome! What an-oh forget it!" I looked at the merged crystals and wondered if Piper ever had a fire bolt crystal to study. This one had some power left.

I hopped on my ride and went back to the Condor. _He's at least six feet tall, tone, muscular...for someone pushing thirty he looked __good__. What if he was a preteen when he was a Storm Hawk? He'd be about twenty four..._I mused. When I got sight of the Condor I pinned my emblem back on.

Finn:"I didn't shoot that arrow, I wish..."

Piper:"He couldn't have, he lost his skimmer," I heard as I landed.

Aerrow:"Starlight!"

Piper:"You were gone, we were worried,"

"Sorry, I got you something," I broke apart the crystals in my pocket and kept the cooking crystal. It was a dud now anyway. The crack would have passed as damage from falling.

Piper:"The Dark Ace's fire bolt crystal!"

"When it fell, I went for it,"

Finn:"Wait, did you shoot that arrow?!" He cried, turning over my bow in his hands. I hadn't figured out a story for that yet so oh well.

"Yeah it looked bad out there and I only had one shot."

Aerrow:"One less Talon to take down, good job Starlight," I smiled.

Piper:"We should check out nearby Terras to scout any Cyclonian activity, just in case." she said leading the way to the bow.

Aerrow:"I'll tell Stork to keep an eye out."  
Junko's belly grumbled.

Junko:"All that fighting made me hungry,"

"I'll get right on it." We all split, Junko going to Wallop any damages.

Finn:"I'm impressed,"

"Mmm-hmm..."

"Your bow needs a little work though," He handed it back.

"Yeah but it did the job. I'm going to fix it up and weld the magnifying glass rather than having it taped like that...Tell Junko I'll need his help later to build more ammo,"

"Will do,"

"Thanks." and I went into the kitchen to make the breakfast gruel.

**AN: Thanks for tuning in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be in chapter 18 when Starlight leaves the throne room but I changed it and put their first meeting back because it made more sense. Immediately deciding power isn't me, it isn't Starlight and just illogical XD enjoy!**

I followed the cyclonians from the throne room out.

"The Master wants privacy. Her orders." I barked.

"Uh-yes! Ma'am!" Starling stuck behind.

"Hi, I'm Starlight."

"Starling, its always a pleasure to meet another..."

"I've been training as a Sky Knight but I'm at Piper's level on crystals." We clasped hands briefly.

"Interesting...did Aerrrow send you here?"

"No I sent myself, to feed them inside info. Who do you report to?"

"I send alerts to the nearest squadron if there's word of an attack."

"Well it looks like we'll be working together. I'll see you around, Cycloniss really does want privacy."

"Keep an eye on her, and ears everywhere."

"Will do." She ran after the other cyclonians to catch up with them. Even if Starling was here, I couldn't call on her for help if _my_ cover was blown. I went back in, actually looking forward to my first day. To be quite honest, it'd be an honor to be praised by her. She _was _the Master after all.


End file.
